


Aching Heart — Reddie

by qtpiejay



Category: IT (2017)
Genre: I ship Reddie I Swear, M/M, One Shot, One Sided Love, Richie and Eddie are Besties, Richie loves Eddie, Sad, Short, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-01
Updated: 2018-02-01
Packaged: 2019-03-12 02:44:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13538013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qtpiejay/pseuds/qtpiejay
Summary: Richie fesses up to Eddie about being madly in love with him.





	Aching Heart — Reddie

**Author's Note:**

> It’s short I know and probably really bad and no one will like it but it’s fun to write so why not?? I want to write longer stuff too. I hope it’s not too bad though

Richie watched from afar as Eddie spoke to someone from their English class. He kept laughing as he shoved his things into his locker, making Richies heart hurt. Eddies eyes never lit up like that when he was with Richie. 

Stan poked Richie in the ribs, grabbing his attention. “You’re uncharacteristically quiet today,” he said, a smug grin flashing across his face. 

Richie didn’t respond. Instead, he sighed and folded his arms across the lunch table, dropping his head down into the makeshift pillow. Stan furrowed his eyebrows and looked at the others, mouthing what’s wrong with him?

But the thing is, Stan already knew what was wrong. Stan knew Richie like the back of his own hand, and he knew that Richie didn’t want the others to know, even if they were all best friends. But Stan understood.

“E-everything okay, R-R-Rich?” Bill asked softly, receiving no response. Stan pulled everyone back into conversation, for Richies sake. Richie made a mental note to thank him for that later. 

Suddenly, a body sunk onto the seat next to him, their thighs flush against each other. Richie already knew who it was. 

“Hey guys, sorry I’m late. Someone was asking me for homework help,” Eddie spoke, beginning to unpack his lunch. He glanced over to Richie, who still had his head down, and frowned. Their friends continued to talk amongst themselves, so Eddie bent down low to whisper in his ear. 

“Hey, Rich. What’s the matter?” 

Richie shivered as he felt Eddies hand on his lower back. His heart began to ache again. Eddie didn’t love Richie like Richie loved Eddie. It was all so distressing. 

Richie simply shook his head. Eddie knew something was wrong. “Come talk to me, alone, please.”

Richie swallowed the lump forming in his throat. Why was he so upset? He’d already known Eddie didn’t feel the same way about him, why was it suddenly hurting so bad now? 

“Richie, c’mon,” Eddies voice was soft, hand running soft circles on Richies lower back. Richie sighed and sat up, adjusting his glasses. The rest of the gang gave him sympathetic smiles as Richie and Eddie stood up from the table, Eddie announcing that they’d be right back. 

He took Richies forearm gently, dragging him into the stairwell where no one was sitting. “What’s the ma-“

“Why don’t you love me?” It had just slipped out. Richie didn’t even realize it until Eddie began speaking again. 

“What do you mean?”

Richie sighed, feeling the lump forming in his throat again. He began to fiddle with his glasses anxiously, bouncing on the balls of his feet gently. “I mean... why don’t you love me?”

Eddie let out a confused chuckle, squinting his eyes as if to say you’re out of your mind. “I do love you, weirdo.”

“No, Eds... I mean,” but he couldn’t finish his sentence. The lump in his throat was already too big. If he spoke another word the tears would begin to free fall. 

“Richie...”

It was too late. The words had started pouring out of him like vomit. “Jesus, Eddie, I am in love with you. I’ve been in love with you for a long time. I know you don’t feel the same and it’s okay but I just had to tell you because I was beginning to go insane,” he shook his head, taking a seat on one of the steps. “God, I love you so much. And please... please don’t run away. I cant even believe I’m telling you this but I don’t think i’d be able to.. continue.. if you left. So please, Eddie, please don’t go.”

Eddie stood there with wide eyes as Richie began to bounce his leg wildly, refusing to look up at Eddie. Eddies heart was pounding. He knew he loved Richie, no doubt about it, but Jesus. Richie was IN love with Eddie, and Eddie wasn’t sure he felt the same. 

Richie put his head in his hands, expecting Eddie to flee. But instead, the smaller boy sat down next to Richie slowly, taking one of his hands in his own. “Richie..”

“You don’t feel the same, do you?”

Eddie sighed. Richie looked away, tears welling up in his eyes, making his glasses fog up. 

“Richie... I do love you. I love you more than you may think. I’d do anything for you, you know that right?”

Richie sighed. “But you don’t love me the way I love you.”

Eddie didn’t respond, confirming all of Richies suspicions. It was quiet for a few moments, and at this point, Richie couldn’t help but to let a few tears slip. “Oh, Chee,” Eddie murmured, pulling Richie into his chest. “I love you, Richie, I really do. You’re my best friend.. I wouldn’t trade this friendship for the world.”

Richie cried quietly. “I don’t want to lose you over something so fucking dumb like this.”

Eddie closed his eyes and took a deep breath. “It’s not dumb, and you’re not gonna lose me. Nope, sorry. Never in a million years.”

Richie grinned softly. “Do you feel weird?”

He felt Eddie shake his head, and then a pair of lips were kissing his forehead softly. Richie leaned into the touch, his heart beating rapidly. 

And they sat there for what felt like forever, but couldn’t have been more than 10 minutes. And as Eddie held Richie, he felt his heart swell with nothing but unconditional love for Richie. Love for his best friend.


End file.
